Technical Field
This disclosure relates to power amplifier modules and, in particular, to serial interfaces for controlling power amplifier modules.
Description of Related Technology
Various electronic systems can include a serial interface to control various components within the electronic systems. For example, such a serial interface can be used to write data to and/or read data from one or more integrated circuits (ICs). Data can be transmitted over such a serial interface according to a synchronous communication protocol, where a clock signal is used to synchronize the data transmission.